Rechargeable batteries for electronics, transportation and grid energy storage commonly suffer from low performance and safety concerns at extreme temperatures. At low temperatures, especially subfreezing temperatures, rechargeable batteries, especially lithium-ion batteries, exhibit very low power performance and low energy due to sluggish electrochemical kinetics and transport processes occurring in the battery cell. At high temperatures, lithium-ion batteries become safety hazards. There is a strong need for all climate batteries (ACB) that deliver high performance efficiently and safely at all ambient temperatures.